Pokemon: Team Rocket's Master Plan
by jamesf141
Summary: My attempt at ending the pokemon franchise. I'm sorry, but the episodes are rather monotonous - Ash and co arrive in new place, TR show up, Ash beats TR who blast off again and everyone's happy. So I'm gonna try and end it. Xmas party - lots of pairings


Disclaimer: What can I say about this… Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!

---

"Mail for Ash Ketchum!" called Nurse Joy. "Mail for Ash Ketchum!"

Ash turned his head slowly to look at the desk of the pokémon centre. He was tired, and rather upset. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to settle down and think before going to bed.

Now, this call had halted his peaceful monotony.

"Coming," he groaned, reluctantly. He shuffled slowly to the counter, and, when he got there, took the small, white envelope from Nurse Joy. He sighed, and walked carefully over to the warm, soft chair he had been sitting on. He placed the envelope on the table before him, and debated with himself as to whether to open it now, or in the morning. It had disturbed his rest, of course, but it must have been important for anyone to send it to him at this time of night.

Ash decided to open the letter.

And found the contents not only a huge surprise, but also comforting and welcome.

"_Ash, Brock and Dawn,"_ the letter read. "_How are you? It has certainly been a long time. I hope this reaches you soon – as it applies to a date not so long from now._

_Christmas._

_I am hosting a Christmas party at our house in Pallet Town, and have invited all your old friends, as well as everyone in the town. Do not worry about overcrowding – I have recently had an extension added. I never knew how good Mr. Mime was at Building work._

_I hope that the three of you can come – everyone is looking forward to seeing you. I have made a few contacts over the last few months, and you may be surprised at the appearance of several old acquaintances of yours._

_However, I urge you to take a boat from Sinnoh straight to Pallet Town – all other routes are not safe. I cannot explain why in this letter, but I will explain after the party._

_Hope you are well,_

_Mom."_

It was certainly not what Ash had been expecting. Having spent most of his time for the last few years away from home, he was looking forward to the prospect of a Pallet Town Christmas after all this time.

He smiled slowly, and then, letter in hand, walked slowly towards the staircase. He was tired, and now he was ready to sleep. At that moment in time, sleep was the only thing on his mind – and he certainly did not want to miss any.

He tiredly lifted one leg up, and placed it on the first stair. Groaning with effort, he pulled himself up onto it. He was very tired indeed.

He slowly began to ascend the staircase, his legs aching, and his mind numb. Ash was so tired he could not concentrate – he didn't want to, anyway. He just wanted to sleep.

He yawned, and stood still. He was half way up the staircase, but he just stood, swaying slowly back and forth, back and forth…

He reached out with his left arm, and pulled himself up onto the next step. He kept on going, fighting, working. He did not have much energy left – but he needed the few precious hours of sleep he would get before he would get up. He needed them…

He reached the top stair, and stumbled onto the landing. Leaning against the wall, Ash walked slowly along the long corridor. Minutes passed, as Ash slowly took one step, then another, then another…

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Ash reached his room – room number 23. He reached into his pocket, and took out his room key. He fumbled slowly, attempting to put the key in the lock. Eventually, he pushed the door open. He took two tentative steps forward, and collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out, the letter grasped firmly in his hand. He fell asleep, and dreamt of the party he would go to.

And the friends that he would see.

---

AN: Yes, I know. I should, grammatically, have put the last line after the previous sentence and joined them with a comma. I know. I just wanted it on a different line.

This is just the start… Please R+R!


End file.
